


Paint You Wings

by Azure (Fancy_Ravenclaw)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pride, flash fest: pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Azure
Summary: Dan and Phil attend their first pride.





	Paint You Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Flash Fest: Pride, hosted by [Phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/).  
> Beta'd by [Jasmine](https://twitter.com/fiveby_five).

Phil runs his fingertip over a rainbow coloured bracelet, then tentatively takes it out of the display fiddling with it for a few seconds before slipping it onto his wrist. Behind him, Dan is just turning around to show his boyfriend a bracelet with pink, purple and blue beads he’s found. They grin reservedly at each other.

In a shop filled with rainbow colours and people in all shapes and colours picking out their Pride attire Dan and Phil somehow feel both at home and wildly out of place at the same time. Eight years of keeping their relationship under wraps, hidden from everyone, and now that it’s all out in the open it’s hard to get used to the overtness of their newfound public relationship. It feels like they’re being careless with a secret, even though the secret no longer exists. 

It’s been a week since they uploaded that video. A week that brought a rollercoaster of responses from the fanbase and of their own emotions. Phil had left the internet for what it was for two days after they uploaded the video. But Dan had not been able to stop himself from anxiously checking for comments and tweets. A large majority of the responses were overwhelmingly positive, yet Dan being Dan, struggled to come to terms with the negative ones. He kept second-guessing their decision to go public, despite the fact that they’d been thinking about this for literal years.

At this point, seven days after the video, Dan is feeling better than ever. His heart flutters as he looks around the store, freely picking up everything with bisexual flags and seriously considering buying all of it. His first pride. A long time coming.

The bracelet stays around his wrist and is joined by a rainbow coloured one. Although he is tempted to go all out on the crowns and capes he sticks to the bracelets and face-paint-flags. Phil takes it a bit further and splurges on a rainbow jacket. They both have mischievous smiles on their faces- like they’re doing something they shouldn’t be.  


When they step outside after paying they simply follow the colourful masses making their way to the start of the parade. Dan can easily look over the crowd, and just as he is stretching his neck to do so, Phil takes his hand. A shiver goes up Dan’s spine, and for a split-second he freezes and begins to pull his hand away, but then relaxes and smiles at his boyfriend. It really does take some getting used to.

They walk hand in hand, happy enough to just be there with each other. When they near the start of the parade they step to the side to apply the face paint; two rainbow flags for Phil, one rainbow and one bisexual flag for Dan. 

“Can we borrow that face paint?” Two teenage girls, holding hands, look up at them shyly.

“Of course.” Phil hands them the markers. 

The two men watch as the girls apply the paint to each other’s faces, grinning widely. 

Dan’s heart is painfully warm as he watches them. This could’ve been him ten years ago. This should have been him ten years ago. Over the past decade he had slowly watched the homophobes of the world drop their pitchforks and the activists pick up theirs. Statistics proved that with each passing year more people accepted the LGBTQ+ community, and each year more people showed up to Pride parades all over the world. And now he is one of them, holding his boyfriend’s hand and sporting a pride flag on both of his cheeks. Phil squeezes his hand and smiles at him, probably thinking the same thing. 

“Thank you so much. Enjoy the parade.” One of the girls says, smiling, and hands Phil the face paint back.

“You too.” Phil responds. He turns to Dan as he puts the face paint in his pocket, “For next year.”

Without thinking, Dan leans in and kisses him. Their first public kiss, and what better place to do it than pride. When they pull apart and realise no one around them has even batted an eye, Phil’s eyes light up. “So this is what it’s like to be ‘out and proud’.” 

They take each other’s hand and march into the parade.


End file.
